


Shred of Happiness

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Got this as a tumblr request, Nonbinary Vanderwood, Other, anything i do turns angsty what, basically everyone uses they/them pronouns and i'm screaming, help how do you write fluff, made it work tho i think, nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Some sweet moments between Vanderwood and MC.Even with how dangerous their job is, don't they deserve some happiness too?





	Shred of Happiness

They’d have never expected to actually fall for that strange person 707 had suddenly brought into their lives, heck they’d have never imagined to even like them.

It wasn’t like they didn’t care or anything. It was just, well, they’d never been very good at socializing.

And becoming an agent hadn’t exactly helped with that.

But unlike other people, MC hadn’t ever given them weird looks for it or anything. They’d never complained at all, even when Vanderwood had messaged them while sitting right next to them.

All they’d done was laugh and text back, but it hadn’t been a mocking laugh at all.

It had felt strangely comfortable, actually.

Still, if someone had told them that day that they’d end up dating that person, they’d have thought of it as a tasteless joke and nothing more.

Sure, they were pretty, and nice, and really…

But Vanderwood was an agent.

And agents weren’t supposed to be in love.

It was a danger for the both of them.

Yet, somehow, MC had managed to worm their way into their heart, broken down all the walls that had been keeping people out for years, as if they’d been made of paper and cotton.

As if they’d never existed in the first place.

They’d made them fall for them, and all of a sudden their life had been turned completely upside down.

But was it really bad though?

How could that possibly be a bad thing, be as dangerous as everyone said it was?

As dangerous as they knew it was even?

There wasn’t a single thing they could imagine that they’d rather be doing then just spending a quiet afternoon together, their arm around them as they cuddle on the couch.

They’d have never thought they’d ever be one to desire a domestic life, but suddenly there was nothing they wanted more.

Suddenly they found themselves enjoying the peaceful moments, repulsed by the thought of any form of action.

MC had been the one to ask them out, otherwise they’d have probably never gotten the courage.

They’d just shown up one day, a bouquet of flowers in their hands, and asked.

Like it was no big deal.

Later they’d confessed to them that they’d been dying on the inside the entire time, but Vanderwood had honestly not noticed; they’d been too distracted by the fact that this wonderful person in front of them was asking them of all people on a date.

And although they’d known they shouldn’t, they hadn’t even realized they’d said yes until the both of them had already been sitting in that café.

Somehow it had just happened.

And somehow they knew they’d make it work, not matter what happened next.

Because, damn, they wanted at least a small shred of happiness for themselves for once.

After an entire life filled with nothing but hard work, suffering and loss, they deserved that, right?

It wasn’t like they were asking for much.

The occasional kiss on the cheek, or even just casually holding hands, those were more than they could’ve ever imagined they’d be allowed.

Whatever happened, they could never let them go.

Even if it was dangerous.

There was no way it could be wrong.


End file.
